


若为自由故

by sevenie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post-Divorce
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: Rose和Corin各有了自己的计划。
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	若为自由故

**Author's Note:**

> 16年的旧文，原发于lofter。  
> 无cp。10.5相关。

“我受不了了，这里并不是我的世界。这里不是我的家。”

“Rose，我很抱歉……”

“不，不是你。错的从来不是你。”Rose叹了口气，迟疑之下，还是揉了揉人类Doctor的头。他们是如此相像，却又截然不同……她心不在焉地想，说道：“明天我会去请律师讨论一下离婚财产分配问题。”

Doctor……不，人类Doctor看她的眼神很复杂。

“嘿，开心点，好吗？“Rose苦笑了一下，“至少现在你的人生不必被强行和我绑在一起了。你值得拥有自己的生活。我知道你不想被枯燥的文职工作所束缚。”

他皱了皱眉做出一副苦相——如此相像——可他说话时嘴巴动的方式像Donna：“可我答应了他要好好照顾你……”

“Stop！”Rose做了个温和的手势，但说话的语气很坚定，“我不需要。我们都是成年人了，好吗？你知道我不想要你，我知道你也不想要我。现在我们都自由了……”

人类Doctor—Corin—说：“之后我想去旅行……当然，以普通人的方式。去做志愿者什么的……我需要先列一个计划。你想一起吗？”

“我有自己的计划啦，小男孩。”Rose拍了拍他的手。

Corin为她的称呼翻了个白眼。

哦，Doctor可不会这么做……Doctor在旅行前也从来都不会列计划，他的字典里可能根本就不存在这个词吧。Corin是年轻开朗的……以他自己的方式。他不需要一个同伴不时将他从黑暗中拉出。他也会搞出一堆事情，但他不会被愧疚和自责困扰过久。他喜欢交新朋友，也坦然面对离别。就像现在这样。

Corin是不同的，Rose想，他是Corin，不是某个外星人的复制品……现在她为此感到放松和释然。

“Still friends?" 沉默了一会儿，Corin深吸一口气，瞪大了双眼，问。

“Of course.” Rose笑了，这次是真心的。

-END-


End file.
